


Normal

by djiange



Series: Soul Sisters [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Character Study, M/M, very toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange
Summary: That's what they humans call normal.





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> · A work of fiction. The characters belong to their respective owners and the real people belong to themselves.
> 
> · Not a native English speaker, so I beg your pardon for my broken grammar and poor choices of words.
> 
> · Consists of two parts: Eddie POV and Carlton POV. The second part is still WIP.

Winter in San Francisco is never too cold. Regardless of some rocket crash survivor who needs feeding in his rented apartment, Brock doesn’t really hurry to return after leaving Mrs. Chen’s convenient store, where Venom just had a lovely snack. For the first time in past six months, he totally looses up in the evening breeze, relievedly caressed by refreshing natural strength.

To his surprise, everyone seems real chill about the symbiote stuff. Without any follow-up interrogation, the Feds only talked to him once after he was picked up by SFPD from the freezing Pacific Ocean, and they even let him keep living in that chaotic crime scene he left. His old network was no slouch; they asked him to do a piece about that damn Carlton Drake instead of some amorphous alien parasite playing Tom Cruise trope and biting off human’s head in San Francisco’s downtown.

_**You humans are much more complicated than us.** That’s true._

Humans are so complicated that they hate each other, taunt each other, yet they fuck each other.

Brock knows that mad scientists like Carlton Drake would masturbate or have sexual intercourse for their physical and mental health, but he isn’t one of them, for both the scientist part and sex part. He loves all those tiny emotional moments during sex: kissing, cuddling, and gently whispering.

These won’t happen between Drake and him though, he has to admit their sex is pretty intense. Probably it’s because Anne has been dominant throughout their relationship, or probably he never truly believes he deserves her; Brock is used to presenting his absolute submission in bed. When it comes to Drake, however, he really can’t care less to behave himself but rather fuck this cold-blooded psycho rawly.

The first night they fucked, Brock noticed the roughly treated burns extending over Drake’s bare skin. He didn’t pay attention to avoid these wounds as he bit on Drake’s collarbone nevertheless. As a proper return, Drake must fuck him thoroughly, since all he remembered before losing his consciousness was the symbiote stretching out smoothly between their naked bodies. Next morning when Brock woke up and caught a glimpse of the topless man drinking coffee in his kitchen, the burns were perfectly cured like they had never been there. He wondered why Venom was willing to help.

_**It was not my idea.** What? I didn’t - **It was our idea, Eddie.**_

_I definitely have no memory that I intended to be part of this. **Have you not heard of subconsciousness?**_

_Oh c’mon. Why would I save him anyway? **Because you humans are complicated.**_

Brock guesses this might be an alien tone to say humans are miserable fucked-ups, which is also _true_. The inner turmoil connected with choice-making is an enduring theme in human civilization.

To be honest, Brock has no idea why he chooses to shelter this dick who tried kill him more than once, not to mention Drake’s plan to steal his new BFF. **_That is sweet._** Sure, Drake confesses a lot about Life Foundation’s alleged history of downright murderous behaviors - in Drake’s defense they are not murders though - which is promisingly helpful to Brock for writing a pulitzer-worthy story. But still, _this humanoid monster should go to hell_ , swears Brock.

“Do you eat anything apart from junk?” Drake asked him when they had their first dinner together.

“Beggars can’t be choosers. Eat your food, M’lord.” Brock said with his mouth full of tater tots. “Venom likes it. Basically this body is in his charge, so, whatever.”

Drake blinked at him. “And you are totally fine with it?”

“Venom is actually a good fella, so we are good.” Brock quickly swallowed the food and licked his fingers in a careless way. “At least much better than you.” **_You do not have to say the second part._**

Drake shook his head and put a tater tot into his mouth, chewing leisurely. “You’re really addicted to this power, aren’t you?”

“The power isn’t completely an awful thing.” Brock didn’t look at him. “told you it felt good to be superhero.”

“I’m just impressed that you are in deep. Apparently your cowardice brings out some kind of personality that is easy to resign yourself to problems, but this is different. It’s not like you are forced to bond with the symbiote but you genuinely embrace the new identity.”

“Technically, we didn’t arrive at mutual respect and understanding until we found beating the shit out of you was such a great fun.” Brock smirked. “Our tie has grown stronger since then.” **_Aww._**

“Good for you.” Drake said blankly, shrugging while poking a tater tot with his fork. “Now I hope I’m not wasting time staying here.”

Brock grabbed another bowl of tater tots. “Forgot to tell you this alien parasite likes chocolate and bad guy’s brain as well as tater tots.”

In spite of that, he allows Drake to stay. As he said, he doesn’t really know the reason.

Partly, it’s for his exclusive coverage. Or partly, it feels good to strip away his own hypocritical bullshit in front of this evil piece of junk. But maybe mostly, it’s just his characteristic passive attitude of life, which is so fully established as to preclude any other mode of facing reality. This makes everything more simple to comprehend and to go along with, from wether there is a death of no consequence, to the lifetime long uncertainty of a kid whose father failed to care so much that it couldn’t help but left a profound echo on his sense of who he could be.

Brock would never imagine there will be one day when a symbiote is glued to him and he somehow ends up getting in a tangle with Carlton Drake, but when it happens, he accepts all. He used to be Eddie Brock; he _is_ something else. That’s it.

The only thing determined to happen to human life is change. People suffer, wander, experience doubt and negation, deny it, reach a plateau of indifference, and finally affirm a belief and a mission. They are now Venom, and speaking of belief or mission, they have plenty of time to figure it out. Anyway Brock still has words to write.

_So, where are we going? **We already got the answer.** ‘Kay, let’s go home._


End file.
